Green Monkey
by Blloyd607502
Summary: BBXRAE oneshot. Beast boys past comes back to haunt him in a way he never imagned but why is Raven the one to suffer and is she really suffering?


Disclaimer:- I don't own Teen Titans.

I really don't like this story. This is my least liked story on the entire site and I wrote it.

* * *

Green Monkey?

Raven sat in the shade of the weeping willow reading a book. The others had dragged her out to the park to 'enjoy the fresh air' and 'sunshine'. _Why will they never learn that I would prefer to stay at home and read?_ She thought as she read through the arcane passages slowly memorising every word.

She heard the ball a second before it hit the side of her head. She looked down and saw that it was an American football. Cyborg ran over and picked it up "Sorry. Robin has a really bad throwing arm." She passed it to him and wiped the mud off the side of her face sighing "This is why I love to stay home in my room." She snapped as he left. Cyborg smiled and replied "Come on Raven. We all know you love it."

Raven did too although she would never admit it. She did enjoy the quiet sanctuary of the Weeping willow, she enjoyed the sound of the river shill-shalling down into the lake and she liked the beauty of the area. It reminded her of what she was fighting for. She heard a rustle in the tree above her. She looked up expecting Beast boy to be sitting there as he usually did when he was tired. There was nothing. She yelled "Beast boy. Come down I know its you."

She heard another rustle overhead and saw Beast boy enter the clearing. "What did I do this time?" he said smirking and sitting down next to her. "Where you just up in the tree spying on me?" said Raven a sharp edge to her words. Beast boy gave her the look she usually gave him and said honestly "No I've been playing football with the others. Why?" Raven shrugged and said "I thought I heard a noise. Guess it was nothing." She went to pick up her book off the floor and saw that it wasn't there. She turned and looked at Beast boy who shrugged and said "Don't look at me." Raven looked around and saw it. Her book was lying a few feet away next to a small clump of grass. She sighed, got up and walked over to it. As she reached down to grab the book the clump of grass shuddered and she realised it wasn't a clump of grass, it was a small green monkey. She looked into its eyes, looked straight back then it smiled and placed out its hand! She felt a small thought niggled at the back of her head as she reached towards its hand.

Beast boy looked over wondering why Raven was taking so long to get a book a few feet away. _Probably decide to sit there rather than accept my company._ He thought as he turned. He saw her, he saw the book, he saw the monkey, he saw their hands a few centimetres away from each other. He knew what came next if he didn't stop it and jumped up screaming. He changed turning into the first creature he could think of.

Raven turned hearing the scream "Raven don't…Eeep!" shouted Beast boy turning into a monkey half way through a sentence. Raven knew by the tone of his voice he was serious and turned back to the monkey. It wasn't the monkey she had seen a few seconds ago. It's teeth were bared and it was curling its legs to jump at her. She propelled herself backwards just as it flew. She felt its weight land on her and then felt it lifted within a second. She looked up and saw two green monkeys fighting tooth, claw and tail. She could only stare as the two drew away from each other. They both looked at her. One made a flicking movement with its arms telling her without words to run. The other sprang again teeth bared. It was too quick for her to stop with her powers. She saw a second blur fly in front of the first. The second monkey screamed as the first bit into its neck. She saw the two fall to the floor one biting the other over and over again. The bitten one slumped down to the floor.

The monkey still standing smiled and started towards her slowly. The monkey who was down flickered and she saw that it had grabbed the other monkeys tail. She saw the monkey she thought was Beast boy, the one with its tail being held look surprised. The other monkey stood up and swung it around its head first slowly then it sped up. She saw the monkey take off. She saw the monkey who was swinging take a step. _Where's it going?_ She saw it walk over to the willows trunk and transform into a gorilla. _Oh I was wrong. What's Beast boy doing? _The gorillas eyes blazed with hate, it held the monkey up by its tail and smash it into the trunk!_ What the hell is he doing?_ It pulled the now bleeding monkey out the dent in the trunk and smash it in again four times the monkey squirmed all the time screaming. After the fifth time the monkey stopped shrieking and went limp.

There was silence in the clearing even though he was still smashing the dead monkey into the tree. _My god. He just killed it. Why?_ Raven walked over to the Gorilla who was still smashing the monkey into a bloodied pulp against the trunk. She ran over and screamed "Beast boy. Its dead…You killed it." Beast boy looked down at it and then at her. It smashed the monkey into the trunk one last time then transformed back. "What happened? Why did you kill it? Why was it green? What's wrong?" Raven blurted all 'tough girl' pretences gone with worry. "It…deserved it. It was…going to…hurt you." Beast boy panted slumping to the floor. Raven looked him over and saw that his uniform was torn in several places. There were bite marks all over his face, neck and arms. "By the lords of Azarath" she mumbled and quickly reached down. He snarled, she backed off not knowing what Beast boy would do if she didn't. "Don't touch the wounds. The disease is transferred by touch as well as bite. That's why I stopped you. Once a infected animal has chosen its target it will seek that target without resting, ignoring all others, it was going to come after you. The only way to stop it was to kill it. It was a mercy killing. Sakutia puts those with it in constant and unutterable pain until they die. I put it outs is misery."

Raven looked at the monkey and the thought that had been at the back of her mind screamed. "Sakutia…that's what you have." She said. Beast boy stood up "Correction. That's what I had. I'm cured now. It kills humans within two hours of infection only animals survive. So my dad injected me with a serum that him and mum had been working on to cure it. It did save me but it turned me green and gave me my powers as well. If I still had it believe I wouldn't be here. I would be either dead or I would seclude myself to stop others getting it." Raven looked at the monkey's corpse and said slowly "How do we explain this to the others." Beast boy stood up and said slowly "We don't. They don't know, we bury the body, we never talk of this again. Please pass me your cloak I can cover the wound, so there's no chance of me giving this to some-one else."

Raven passed her cloak over to him, he wrapped it around his back and walked over to the monkeys corpse. Raven flinched as he picked it up and turned into a mole. He dug a hole at least 30 meters deep in under five minutes. He got out and dropped the corpse into the hole then covered it up. He readjusted the cloak then turned back to her. Raven looked her friend up and down as he fiddled with the cloak. Then suddenly the implications of what he had done hit her. _He just fought and killed a animal for me. He doesn't even eat meat._ Raven said so and Beast boy shrugged "I couldn't just let it damn you to be green. I just did it."

Raven saw him wince as he said this. "Beast boy, turn around." As he did she gasped. Her cloak was soaked in blood. "Beast boy. Your going to die of blood loss if I don't help you." Beast boy whipped around and said "No. You'll get infected." Raven thought for a second and said "Do you have any serum left?" Beast boys eyes wrinkled "Yes I have a small vial…Why? No" he said quickly as she took a step towards him "I won't die I'll be fine. Lets just get me to the Med bay. I'll be fine." He said as he moved back. Raven rolled her eyes "Fine."

Beast boy turned to go and felt a hand on his back and the pains in his back disappear. He turned around to see Raven slump to the floor. He swore as slid a arm under her _We've go to get her back to Titan tower._ Was all he thought.

Starfire saw Beast boy emerge from the shadow of the willow. He was wearing a dark green cloak and holding Raven in his arms. He transformed in a second into a pterodactyl and with a beat of his wings was gone with Raven in his claws. _What the Blofnofag is he up to now?_ She decided to follow him. He flew graciously and smoothly for a few minutes towards Titan tower. She expected him to land outside the tower as he usually did. Instead he flew up to the window of his room at full speed and transformed at the last moment. A raptor smashed through the wall of his room with Raven on its back. She flew to the hole and looked inside. She saw him rummage around in his Draw and pull out a syringe _He is injecting her with the drugs. But those are illegal _Her thoughts shouted. She flew out just as he started towards her with the needle. "Beast boy. You will stop and not inject her with the drugs." Starfire yelled star bolts emerging from her hands. He looked up at her but didn't drop the needle "Star you don't understand what's going on. Just leave before your infected too." He jumped towards Raven with the speed of a jaguar. Starfire smashed him in the side with a star bolt that would have stopped Cinder-block but Beast boy kept going. He reached Raven and pressed the needle into her upper arm and smacked the plunger driving the green liquid into her veins. The area around the needle instantly took on a green tinge. _He has hurt Raven. _Starfire smashed him with another Star bolt. Beast boy screamed as it hit him and was driven into the wall but again he got up and walked towards Raven slower this time. He picked her up and placed her on his bed then turned to Starfire "Star think. Why would I hurt her? I love her." He shouted the last bit and ripped off the cloak. Starfire saw the bite marks in his skin and almost fell out the air " She was infected with a disease that would of killed her in the time it would of taken me to explain to you what it was. I needed to give her the antidote. I didn't hurt her. I saved her. Because I love her." He was crying now sobbing. He continued in-between sobs "Now because of stupid luck she's gonna be green like me. She got the same disease that I had. Star run. Other wise you might get it too. Please...run."

Starfire saw the look in his eyes and flew away quickly to go tell the others.

Beast boy looked over to Raven and saw that the green had spread up her arm and over her left leg. _She's doomed. I couldn't save her._ He thought and sat down. _I'll lock down the door so no-one else can get in._ He walked over and locked the door then started to block the hole in the wall with everything in the room except the bed.

Raven woke up she saw Beast boy sitting there crying holding a needle. _Why's he crying?_ "Beast boy…" she started then saw him look up at her and stop crying. "Raven. Why did you save me." He shouted suddenly chucking the needle to the floor, it smashed as it hit. She sat up, surprised at his reaction and saw her reflection in the mirror on his wall. She was green. "Beast boy…its okay I don't care, as long as your okay." She said. He looked at her "You should have let me die. At least then you would be okay. I had to do it to save you I'm sorry" He shouted again. "Beast boy. I'm fine. I'm just fine. As long as your safe and alive." Raven said. Beast boy looked up and grabbed her hand "You almost dieing has made me realize something I should of realized a long time ago. I love you Raven and you deserve to know so."

Raven was blown away by this. She loved him too. She looked down at her green hands and then used them to stroke his face. "I knew that unless I got this you would never let me touch you again for fear of the Disease. Comparing this to the other choice, being green is a small price to pay." She said softly and kissed him.


End file.
